snailyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dialogs
Dialogs in Snailiad 2: Revenge of moon snail Dialog in Snailiad 9: Snaily Snail gone to dream world When Snaily Snail was sleeping. ---- Snaily Snail: ZZZ Psycho Iris: I love to dream eater. Psycho Iris use dream eater. Snaily Snail: Owww! Show a flashback of kirby with poyo! poyo! poyo! Psycho Iris: I hate kirby he is not a good puffy ball. Snaily Snail: What the heck? Psycho iris: Oh fuck. Moon Snail: Help me kracko will attack me. Marx: You will die moon snail. Psycho Iris: He is my new friend. Waddle Dee crash Psycho Iris: LOL! Snaily Snail: You face was dumb. Psycho Iris: Shut your ass nigga! Psycho Iris: I'M PSYCHO IRIS TWO AND MY EYE IS BLEEDING! Snaily Snail runs away. Psycho iris: I LOVE SHUT UP THAT KIRBY! Blob Zooka: Do you even play the fucking game? Psycho Iris: PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU WHORE! Dialogs in Snailiad 3: the last hurrah Presenting buddy bud *Snaily walks in* Moon snail: Hello there, snaily snail... this is not a time for god damn jokes... this is fucking important. Rainbow snail has come back, and there is no time to rest! We got to get our asses into action! I'm going out to battle him, but Buddy bud can't come with me... *shows Buddy bud going downstairs* Moon snail: I give you trust to take car of my son, please have care! He is my only child, so he is orth everything to me! Hell yeah, but he's only 11, yet he IS very tough, so he'll be a great ally as well like holy shit! Farewell, snaily snail. *Shows snaily snail going out the door and Buddy bud following him* Buddy bud; Bye, dad. *Shows Buddy bud going out the door* Finding the peashooter *Shows snaily and buddy walking into the cave* Buddy bud: !!! *Shows buddy bud walking torwards a certain area* Snaily snail:??? *Snaily snail follows* Buddy bu: Snaily! it's a motherfucking peashooter! I've always wanted one for my tit. So what the fuck are we waiting for!? Let's get our dicke ready! *Shows buddy bud jumping and grabbing the pea shooter* ???:NOT THIS DAMN TIME! Snaily and buddy:?!?!?! *Shows shell breaker going in* Shell breaker: not this time, pal! *Battle starts* Going inside *Shows Blob-zooka blowing up* Buddy bud: ha! we did it again! we are tou- ???:RAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRR! Buddy bud: what was that? [[Provaddda|*Provaddda]] comes into scene* Buddy bud: oh shi-*wipeout* *Both get eaten by provadddas* says BEH BEH BEH!]] has 50 hp.]] Psycho iris and [[Buddy]] go to the area.]] *Snaily and buddy go into area* Snaily: it's dark in here, who turned out the damned lights? Buddy: I hope we don't meet that shit [[Provaddda|Sponge squid thingy]] again... Snaily: don't worry, he won't be bugging us in a long whi- *Light turns on with purple thing* Buddy: snaily... what is... that thi-? Psycho iris: ASS! ASS! ASS! *Buddy bud floats* *Buddy bud goes torwards psycho iris* Buddy: Snaily! Shit! *Buddy bud is grabbed by psycho iris, run away from the attacks 10 time and sent away for hitting her 5 times* *Psycho iris goes back down with buddy bud trapped in a purple aura* [[Psycho Iris]]: Now buddy bud is now attack by the goomlets. *The place is seen. *Battle starts* After iris *Iris disappears* * and [[Buddy bud]] then you turn into legend snail.]][[Black Eggplant]]: Eat me Snaily Snail and Buddy Bud then you turn into legend snail. *Shows the black eggplant cutting himself* *Shows Snaily snail Buddy bud eating black eggplant* *Buddy bud is sent out of his aura* *Legend shell appears* Buddy: good, let's get the hell out of here! *They both run away with legend shells* = When they see staues = Snaily: Who that birddy thing? Buddy: What's the round thing? Snaily: Looks like a blob with a crown maybe king blob. Buddy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH A EVIL CLAW! Buddy: I'm scare of stupid. Snaily: Don't worry. Snaily: Who's this fricken penguin? Buddy: He maybe the penguin king. Snaily: Who's that damn ass knight? Buddy: He's a snail and he's knight snail. Zedla song appears Snaily: Hey the Tank. Buddy: Cooooool! They go into the Tank. Atfer the tank Rainbow Snail: Iris is to behhy! Moon snail: WHO THE FUCK IS THAT? Rainbow Snail: A psycho matter. NOW BACK WITH SNAILY AND BUDDY! Snaily: The Tank is dead! Buddy: Sorry no more shitty tanks. Black Eyefly: Wanna fuckin' join me? Snaily: YEAH! Buddy: What do you freaking do? Black Eyefly: Purple Snail it's to jump a lot. Snaily: Where finding a snail named rainbow snail. Black Eye: I see Rainbow Snail he's along with moon snail. Snaily: Buddy let's fight rainbow snail and save moon snail. Buddy: OK!!!! The battle *shows moon snail and rainbow snail* Rainbow snail: So, moon snail, you dare challenge me to some bitch!? Moon snail: yes, and I'll kick your- Rainbow snail: Not true, instead, so you live, tell me the answer... '''WHERE IS SNAILY SNAIL AND BUDDY BUD!?''' Moon snail: why would I tell you. Rainbow snail: hhmph... *Shows Rainbow snail throwing a [[boomerang]] at Moon snail* Rainbow snail: I ask again; '''WHERE IS SNAILY SNAIL AND BUDDY BUD!?''' Moon snail: so you can kill them and doom the [[Snail world|Snail world?]] I don't think so. *Shows rainbow snail using [[Donut ray]]* Rainbow snail: You just don't fucking tell me... '''WHERE SNAILY SNAIL AND BUDDY BUD IS!''' Moon snail: That's... because I'm trying to protect the world from you headass shell! you are just a fucking retarded little slut. Rainbow snail: '''GGGGGGGGGGGGGRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''' *Shows rainbow snail using a mixture of [[Slime blast]], [[Rool and fling]], [[Shell toss]], Psycho Iris's attacks and endng with a [[Snail-splosion]] = Psycho Slime and Fling Toss-Splosion* *Shows Moon snail upside down after it fades* Rainbow snail: I've shown all my power to you, now I ask you one last time... '''WHERE...IS...SNAILY SNAIL...AND...BUDDY BUD!?!?!?!?''' Moon snail: I...I'd rather farm salt than tell you... Rainbow snail: Unwise choice! (Sounds like snailiad 13) *Shows Rainbow snail trapping moon snail* *Shows Snaily snail and buddy bud walking in and black eyefly flying in* Rainbow snail: And look, THEY'RE JUST OVER HERE! HAHA! *Rainbow snail use a iris dount to snaily. *Snaily jump. Snaily snail: We will end your retarded life this time, Rainbow snail! Rainbow snail: Oh really!? I'm twice your bitchy size and have many powers like iris's! you can't fucking beat me bitch! Black Eyefly: I'm the stongest Eyefly by a eggplant! Snaily: Named the black eggplant. Rainbow Snail: I will win faggot. Snaily: I will win! Rainbow snail: SHELL SMASH! Snaily makes a super jump the eyefly did it. *Battle starts* After Rainbow snail's fall *Shows rainbow snail disappearing* ???: You think it's all over... * Sky turns red* ???:Your thoughts are worth nothing and shit. *Shadow of penguin appears* ???:But doesn't matter... *Reveals it's [[The penguin king]]* The penguin king: It is the last hurrah anyway. Snaily and Buddy: HEY I SEE YOU on the statue niglet! The penguin king: I'm soooooo strong and stronger than you little retarded shits. I eat the little eye thingy that flies. *Final boss music plays and final fight starts* Snailiad 4: The last showdown